dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life/Full Summary
This is the full summary page for Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life. Summary While contemplating Her Mothers mental state, Nikki complains that she doesn't own a cellphone yet. Anyone and Everyone has one, and by the way her mother acted she thought perhaps she was surprising her with one- only to find out it was a lame diary instead. Writing in diaries isn't something she does, she isn't a popular girl who writes about her glamorous lifestyle and love life while eating chocolate. She's just an invisible nobody. In the end, Nikki does write in the diary to try it out and brings up her boring homework and how she has an annoying little sister and parents. After accidentally spooking her, Nikki has to now walk Brianna to the bathroom in the middle of the night out of fear of the Tooth Fairy, or else she'll pee on her floor. As much as her parents try to be supportive of her- Nikki doesn't think they understand anything and finds them unable to help when she needs it. Instead shoving supportive notes on everything; including the inside of the toaster. It's been a week and Nikki is well aware of her lack of popularity. While she wishes she could be a little like one of the CCP, she doesn't envy anyone for having to put up with MacKenzie Hollister: The top CCP and her locker neighbor. She is vain and annoying, and all she does is ignore Nikki and wonder if she might be a stalker. - - - - - Throughout her days Nikki is forced to deal with family bonding, school projects, and various other annoyances. She finds her luck soon turning after spotting a sign for the approaching Art Competition with a cash prize and decides to enter; only to panic and chicken out when she finds out MacKenzie was planning to enter as well. Instead, Nikki resigns herself to Library Duty in order to save herself some dignity, catching the attention of the two girls she proceeds to blame for losing the volleyball game in Gym Class. To her surprise, the girls easily strike up conversation with her. At first Nikki isn't too interested but is quickly taken under their wing and learns more about them; such as that Zoey has three valuable adult women in her life who she is close with, these being her mom, grandmother, and step-mom, and that she also likes self-help based things. While Chloe's family own a Software Company and she owns nearly one-thousand books, living through them for romance assistance that she plans to use when she reaches High School. After hearing that they don't like MacKenzie as well, Nikki is delighted to have made such good friends. - - - - - - After dealing with more drama from MacKenzie regarding an incident in class, Nikki decides to stand up to her and enter the art competition after all. But when MacKenzie finds out she starts to make things even worse for her; including spraying her with water, and making Jessica trip Nikki in the lunch room. Unfortunately for her, this works against her when Brandon Roberts, a handsome and friendly classmate lends Nikki a hand. Mortified by the event, Nikki shyly interacts with Brandon before fleeing for the restroom after Jessica and MacKenzie start mocking her, claiming she peed herself. By now, Nikki is aware of her budding feelings for Brandon. However, its hopeless. He could never like a dork like her. - - - - - - In this time she works on a school project, but in the process gives herself a nasty ear rash. Nikki gets the brilliant idea to skip school for a day by feigning illness, and by the time her ear rash clears up, the next day has come and she returns to school, only for Mrs. Peach to announce the upcoming plans to take six of her most hard working LSA's to New York for National Library Week. While Nikki isn't that excited, she would enjoy getting away from the drama of school and her family, so she attempts to brainstorm ideas with the girls. At first Chloe gets an idea involving tattoos, which is fully supported by Zoey. But when their parents shoot the idea down, they decide to resort to drastic measures by running away and living among the sewers in New York. Nikki worries they may resort to this and attempts to find a way to convince them to reconsider- offering them temporary tattoo to honor National Library Week. But only if they don't run away. - - - - - For ten dollars, Nikki decides to take up her Mothers offer and take Brianna to see Princess Sugar Plum Saves Baby Unicorn Island! Part 3. ''Right away Nikki regrets not charging her mother fifty dollars instead, and her day quickly goes to heck in a hand basket when she is forced to ride home in the dads embarrassing Extermination Van. After he gets a call the group stop by a large home where a frantic woman greets them and invites him inside. He warns the girls to stay there but Brianna won't have any of it- deciding she has to use the bathroom and runs up to the door before Nikki can stop her. The woman allows them inside, but warns the girls that they will need to use the bathroom in her daughters bedroom, as the others are being fumigated. In the girly bedroom, Nikki and Brianna are wowed by the decor. Nikki forces Brianna to hurry up but upon hearing a young girls voice in the hall she is filled with dread upon realizing it's MacKenzie! She begs and pleads with Brianna to let her into the bathroom and at the last second she agrees. But in Nikki's panic, she claims MacKenzie to be the tooth fairy, causing Brianna to get upset and attack MacKenzie when she flees from the room. When MacKenie runs off to complain to her mom, Nikki takes advantage of this by hurrying out of the Hollister Home and back into her dads van, just as he is packing up and preparing to leave. - - - - - - That Monday, Nikki gets to work designing Chloe and Zoey's Library Week tattoos. However, this catches the attention of a group of popular CCP boys and classmates, who request Tattoo from Nikki as well. Quickly this inspires the girls and they come up with a Book Donation program; one book per tattoo and it overtakes the school, with nearly everyone wanting one and donating several books. By the next day, the trio have obtained 43 books and have done a total of 24 tattoo. Nikki is finding herself with little spare time however, and after finding out Chloe has raised it to at least 2 books per person, she is unable to agree with the new terms. Come Friday, Nikki has done too much and gives up. Not only does she not have a social life now, she believes Chloe and Zoey were only using her to obtain a ticket to popularity and tells them off, along with Brandon and anyone else who gives her problems. - - - - - - By now things seem hopeless. Nikki is left friendless and without anyone to help her. The only thing that truly lightens the mood is that she has her entry to turn in to be judged for the competition. But to her alarm- she wakes up late to see that her first class will be starting in twenty minutes or so. She hurries to get dressed and finds her dad preparing to leave at that moment, so quickly dashing for outside she manages to catch a ride with him. Once at school she gets out to observe another students entry while getting out of the van and puts her painting aside to get her items. But all at once; her hopes, dreams, and painting are shattered into a million peices when her dad accidentally runs it over while pulling away. After being mocked by MacKenzie, Nikki sadly sits at the curb while waiting for a way to get home. To her surprise, Brandon stops by and attempts to lift her mood by offering her a shoulder. Her mood slowly improves until they head back into the school, where someone has scribbled ''Bug Girl ''on her locker using lipstick. Heartbroken by this, Nikki believes Brandon had something to do with it and leaves school for the day. Fed up and unable to handle any more betrayel, Nikki begs her parents to let her transfer back to her old school. They agree, seeing how upset she is. - - - - - The next day, Nikki prepares to leave, going back to the school with her parents to get her paperwork handled while she packs the items in her locker. With her friends angry with her and nobody to go to, she is depressed and ready to leave. Upon arrival she finds that the grafetti was removed from her locker but pays it no mind. She gets her things but out of curiousity, swings by the display to see who won first place. She is confused when she sees nothing for 1st place of MacKenzie's fashion display and instead finds it on another entitled ''The Student Body, composed of several photographs of the various tattoo she designed on the other students. When she sees it was submitted by herself, she happens to find a note from the girls and meets up with them in the janitors closet. Zoey and Chloe are uneasy and slowly apologize for what they did before. Nikki acts angry with them, then spills the news that she won before they can, happily embracing the girls as they explain they worked on it with Brandon for the past few days gathering the students and getting the display put together. Her once foul mood and depression gone- Nikki happily reconsiders in an instant and decides she can't just leave the school now. She hurriedly runs into the office and tells her parents she has reconsidered, with the secretary happily ripping up her paperwork and congratulating her regarding the Art Event. - - - - - And so, Nikki finds herself back to normal. With her great friends and crush providing to be the real deal, Nikki doesn't really mind that she's stuck dealing with the Drama Queen for a locker neighbor. MacKenzie claims she had nothing to do with that ''Bug Girl ''thing, but Nikki doesn't believe her for a second. She decides that MacKenzie can keep her drama to herself. Nikki is just such a dork; but a happy one. Category:Spoilers Category:Summaries